clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby N.
Baby N. (full name: Baby Perseus Percy-Titan Ninjinian Smith), when he is very cute he is addressed as Baby Ninjinian (usually by Crespley), also called N., is the baby-brother of Ninjinian & DJ Crow and the leader of the free & independent chick-country, Scoodlepeep in the UnitedTerra. Baby N. is highly smart and incredibly invincible to/from anything or anyone! Baby N. is currently in Scoodlepeep, leading the country. Baby N. has many nicknames, Perseus, Percy, Tyti, Tiny N, Smither and many others. Baby N. adores his brother, Ninjinian very much. The second thing that he likes the very most, is his official anthem (which you can hear below in the video). N. is also great friends with ZapWire's brother, LiveWire. Baby Ninjinian doesn't own any puffles, but he looks after some of his brothers, such as Yusei. He usually doesn't ever go near Kalin. Background Baby N. was hatched on 11th April, 2008 in New Club Penguin, UnitedTerra. Ninjinian took care of him after two penguins came to his doorstep and left Baby N. outside and ran away. Ninjinian brought Baby N. up ever since, and had took great care of him. They all stayed in New Club Penguin for several months in perishing conditions in cold, but after when Ninjinian was then old enough to go abroad, he took Baby N. and travelled in the deserted place of New Club Penguin, not knowing exactly where he was going. After, Ninjinian found an igloo. And inside was a little friend of his, Master Shrikro, one of the Big Three. They both got directions back to their home-land, New Club Penguin, and everything was OK then. Baby N. is now leading the first chick country near Antarctica, Scoodlepeep, which is running with chicks delightfully, and is one the most precious things to N. than anything else (apart from his Official Anthem and big brother). The Start of Scoodlepeep Baby N. realised how other chicks were usually miserable because their parents would always tell them what to do. N. thought that chicks needed freedom, but N. didn't know that himself, because Ninjinian didn't treat him like that. Perseus went on a survey & asked every chick in New Club Penguin how they felt of being bossed around. (It was quite easy to find the chicks because on Saturdays, all chicks would go to the playground.) All chicks there (approx. '''27'), said & agreed that they were being treated unfairly. N. reported this back to his loyal & trusty brother, Ninjinian, who really cared about N. more than his status in the democracy. Ninjinian felt very strong for his baby-brother, and decided to forward his request of making a safe country just for chicks. The forwarding took a lot of time, because Ninjinian & Baby N. were afraid that the construction team would say no, but eventually, then said Yes, and in mid-2008, the constructing began. The two brothers would help with the construction & would help with it. They scheduled the breaks, areas, construction-stations & everything else, which took a lot of planning & precious time. And by almost the end of 2008, the country was officially built. At the last minute, Ninjinian requested that the country needed to be 100% penguin-proof, so borders were requested & were made around the country in just a day, and the opening took place first thing the next morning. The opening ceremony took place just inside the borders of the country. Baby N. & Ninjinian cut the ribbon, and made a short speech: All the chicks poured into the barriers, and started choosing their igloos straight away, waving to their parents "Goodbye", holding their suitcases, exploring the country in amazement. Baby N. went off to the Government House, preparing his next day, as the leader of a country . . . . . Status as a Leader N. is incredibly skilled when it comes to leadership. He usually attends important meetings that discuss the matter of the while entire of Scoodlepeep without being late, but when he is late, he shoots his signature cute-mood to everyone in the office, and don't mind at all. N. can always be a little troublesome & cheeky around the status of being a leader, but always takes things-to-do-with-Scoodlepeep seriously, because every chick in Scoodlepeep knows how important it is to him. Every chick also knows that N. could do anything for Scoodlepeep, as long as he is capable of doing it. Additional Information Signature Cute-Mood Perseus has a signature cute-mood, which he pulls on his face when in need of it. N. uses it cheekily to get out of trouble from his brother, and from meetings (see above). Sometimes, it doesn't always work. His accessory for the cute-mood is his lollipop, which everyone thinks and says looks adorable on him. But nobody but LiveWire (his best friend) knows about his cute-mood. LiveWire also has a cute-mood, and when used together, both LiveWire's brother & N.'s brother would fall for the cute-moods. N. doesn't know how he got it. He said that because he's a chick, he was probably hatched with it. Current Age Because of the power of the country, Baby N. never ages. The power of the country, Scoodlepeep was said to be the most extraordinary thing to have ever experienced. Not only N, but LiveWire and all the other chicks in Scoodlepeep experience it aswell. The power only works for chicks in Scoodlepeep, no other chicks in other places. Some Mwa Mwa Penguins and Petguin's try to sneak through the border and see if it works on them (they try and do it to try and become more cuter and younger), but never succeed since they're penguins, and when penguins that have grown up into adult-penguins stay in Scoodlepeep, they don't turn younger. Perseus is currently 1 year old, and is not ageing more than that, and said that he never wants to age and turn into a penguin, because N. has a big responsibility to keep, being the president & leader of Scoodlepeep! Strength Apparently, Baby N. is quite strong. Baby N's strength and stability are said to be amazing, and in just one kick, N. could make a extremly strong penguin fall down immediately. His brother, Ninjinian (also his tutor & master), takes boxing lessons with him, which builds up Percy's strength, making him stronger and stronger. He also said that all those lessons really turned out to be something useful. Since N. sometimes gets bullied by Manny Peng (or at least tries to bully him), he uses those skills to defend himself from him, and scare the penguin away, but knows that he should never overuse his strength and take advantage of him. Penguins have said that N. could even become a Nationwide boxing champion! But is still in training by Ninjinian. Friendship with Chicks N. has big friendships with chicks all around UnitedTerra & Antarctica. He doesn't have any big & major friends, just minor ones, such as Alexander; a little friendship with Emmett and Edward. He met his best friend when he went to an event where you brought your baby-brothers to a convention. Ninjinian went to ZapWire, who brought his baby-brother, LiveWire. They instantly became best friends, and made him vice-presidency of Scoodlepeep. They hang out together almost every week, along with their three other friends. Nemesis's Sports & Activities Quotes * Watch out, Manny Peng, or you'll get two of those, and a dislocated nose! * (Pulls cute-mood) Sorry, everyone that I am late for the meeting. Please forgive me! * Here he is . . . the legendary boxing 'champ, Baby Perseus Percy-Titan Ninjinian Smith! Trivia * Baby N. never ages, because of the power of the country. * He is the baby-brother of leader, Ninjinian. * Is the leader of Scoodlepeep. * Best friend is LiveWire. * Apparently, N. is very strong, and can knock out Manny Peng in a single punch. * Takes boxing-lessons with his brother. * Likes going on PengTube to watch penguins in his famous pengi-mae, Peng-E-Oh!, and their theme songs is his country's Anthem! * There are several penguins who aren't affected by his signature cute mode. A few are Speeddasher, and Darktan. See also * Ninjinian * Scoodlepeep * LiveWire * Drake1313 Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Politicians